done waiting for you
by nikkii7491
Summary: dean if fed up so instead of waiting he takes what he wants. and that comes in the form of a new hunter tallia, his baby brother sam and best friend castiel. (inclused bondage, slash, threesome/foursome, teasing, toys, roleplay, kink and incest) may include gabriel, micheal, lucifer and crowley later


I hated it, the way they were dancing, the way they were talking. Heck I hated everything about them. My little brother and the girl I love, saying their just best friends. Bet you anything given the opportunity they would both be in each-others pants in seconds. I can`t stand it Sam`s got his hands on her hips and she`s got her hands behind her in his hair. Laughing and moving together I hate it. that should be me not Sam. Glaring at him I sigh I mean I get it they have known each-other for years and they are both hunters so they don't have to lie to each-other and shes not mine either she doesn't even know how I feel. With one more glare I turn around with a growl and down the last of my beer "you alright?" a voice came I turned to see ellen "im fine" I snapped huffing "boy you look like you need something stronger" she said laughing pooring me some jack danials I huff and went to pay her "oh the house kid you look like you need it" taking a sip I allowed the liqur to burn down my throat "why don't you just tell her?" a voice came it was bobby "everyone can see how you feel even sam" I groweled "I don't know what your talking about even if I did it wouldn't matter" I snapped downing the rest savouring the burning. "you know sams doing it on purpose right? Doing it to tick you off that's what brothers do" ellen said smirking filling my drink I groweled suddenly I heard a flutter and a whosshing "cas" I growned "dean" he grunted from behind me he must be so close because I can fell his breath on my neck. Spinning around only to see him stairing a her ass "you too!" I snapped which seamed to snap cas out of it too because his head snapped to dean and he was blushing like a mad man looking like a dear caught in the head lights.

Ha0ving tied all three up in secure positions that would ensure they couldn't move their arms or legs at all infact all they could do is thrust their hps slightly and move their heads. I couldn't help but smirk. Time to wake them up. First sam. Licking up the tender vain on his cock. Causing a grown from him. Smirk I did it again and again sucking the tip every now and then until he was fully hard moaning in his sleep. Pulling out a vibrating cock ring I put it tieghtly on and knew that now sam wouldn't be able to cum at all while that's on even if it was vibrating. Smirking I pulled out a ball gag and put it in gentaly. Careful not to wake him. then I went back to sucking him … hard causing him to moan and wake up slowly when he did he looked down and saw me and was suddenly wide awake trying to get away. All I did was moan and suck harder cauising him to thrust up deep into my throat I gaged slightly pulling away with muffeled please from sam I couldn't help but smirk "whats wrong sammy embasissed your hard for your big brother?" I said chucking and grasped him and I hav to say he is huge and still getting harder he must be about 11 inches long ad 2 if not 3 thick "all hard and needy?" and started to pump in realy fast. I looking at him as he tried to hid his face in humiliation but there was a look of desire man he is kinki. Suddenly I pulled away and he moaned at the loss "shhh Sammy its cas`s turn now" and with that I walked over to cas and grasped him hard he was bound in holey oil and symbols slowly pumping him until he was semi hard I put him in my mouth and started doing the same to cas as I did to sam and he was much more responsive and sensitive he was moaning mess in minutes. When he woke up (having used a potion to enduce him in the first place) he looked down at me in full shock and horror he looked so torn he didn't know what to do. I gave one last suck before pulling away and smiled at cas "you like that hu? You sure look like you do your so hard and so responsive I thought seeing as you're a angle and all it would take longer but dam you're a mess in seconds bet you want me to put my mouth back on and finish you right now" I say liking his nipples making him gasp "dean I em oh my" he moaned and I sucked him hard "dean this feeling its o much stop dean please" and with that I pulled away and put on a vibrating cock ring and just like same he would not be able to cum with it on. I smiled and pulled out the ball gag "open your moth for me cas" I said I heard sams muffled shout in the back ground but cas listened aand I shoved it in and secured it. He tried to talk but found he couldn't and went wide eyed. I smirked grabbing his dick and jerked in really fast and hard cauing him to cry out and buckle up. When I let go he was sobbing poor angles doesn't have a clue what an orgasm is. And with that I turned to her the only one still fully clothed I smirked this would be fun. I knew she had a submissive side so this should be fun. I walked over to her and shaker her a wake genly. When shes awake she notices shes tied up and panics "dean?" she says. I shush her and smile "no need to panic your safe" I say and se instantly relaxes then looked around and goes wided eyed when she sees sam and cas "dean? Whats going on" she asked and I smirked "I glad you asked" I say kissing her on the head before standing up. I take a seat on the chair in the middle of all three tallia in the middle and sam on the right cas on the left " you see for a while now ive really liked you loved you infact and both sam and cas have known this but even upon knowing this they still flirt…" I say looking at cas "and praticly dry hump you" I look at sam "infront of me. No yes I haven't said anything because I know you don't like me back right" I say and stop shes silent in shock "yeh but not im done fed up and im going to take whats mine and make sure everyone knows it" I said "you cant just own me dean" she snapps studdling I chuckle darkly "no?" and walk to her and trail my fingers over where her nipples are through her top and very think bra causing her to gas and ach into my fingers I chuckle and pull away and go to sit back down. "now you can scream moan shout all you like these walks are sound proof even to angles and demons." I say and and pull out 2 small devices nows the fun part "ok so how long do you think it will take for them to break?" I asked tallia "what the hell dean what are those for?" she snapped I chucked sam ovously knew because he was trying to shout through his gag "let me show you" and with that I pressed both bottoms on the bottom low intensity and with that both sam and cas shouted out and moaned. "that's just the lowest setting" I said looking at her she went wide eyed but was looking from both sam and cas saw the rings and couldn't seem to take her eyes off them. I smirked and clicked the intensity up 2 and cas screamed being so sensitive and sam moaned "would you believed all I had to do was suck them off to get them hard, Sammy here too loved every second of it sick bastard" I said all he could do was moan and what seemed to be begging. I smirked leaving them for a few minutes cas was crying poor sod didn't know what to do or feel. After about 5 minutes I clicked them off and they both relaxed panting "look at them tallia all hot hard and needy" I said standing up walking to her "why dean ?" she whisperd but her voice was lased with strong lust and desire I smirked "because your mine each off you three are mine to do as I please and if I cant have you I will take you" I said whispering in her ear watching as she shivered "as for Sammy ive always wanted him my little brother hard and needy for me, begging me" I watched as she gulped and quietly moaned. I smirked "oh you like that idea hu insest hu?" I said walking over to sam. Climing to his right side I locked eyes on her before placing my hand on his chest and started teasing his nippled her hand dropped to my hand and gulped licking my lips I bent down and to on nipple In my mouth and the other with my fingers causing same to gasp and moan and so did tallia I locked eyes on her and smirked before pulling a away and grasping sams rock hard huge dick. And started to pump him "this what you wanted to see hu? 2 brothers by blood teasing playing FUCKING" I said climbing onto sams lap and started grinding and fuck did it feel good I moaned.

I stayed like that getting harder and im heaven finaly I haave my little brother moaning and hard beneath me "you like that Sammy" I moaned grounding against him harder he flung his head back moaning and looked at me with so much love I stopped and staired I leaned down and wisered into is ear "I love you Sammy" I said nibbling his ear earning myself a low moan "I going to take of this" I said and sat back up and undid the gag an the minute I did he kissed me hard and full of love and passion and lust making me gasp and with that he thrusted his tonge into my mouth exploring moaning I pulled away for air and the minute I did sam gasped out " I love you to dean have for years was to scared to tell you" I smiled and kissed him again then pulled away smirking "mine baby brother" I growled grasping his hard dick and pumped him "yes yours" sam moaned. Kissed him one last time before pulling away and walked to tallia and smirked "enjoy the show?" I said smirking she gulped and nodded I smirked then looked at cas who looked so out of place I walked over to him and removed his gag "dean please this hurts to much what are you doig to me" he wimpered I chuckeled and grabbed hid dick and started to pump him slowly "its called an erection cas you get horny and the only way to get rid of it is to orgasm and to do that you need a girl" I said he weekly looked at her I hered her gasp "or a guy" and he looked from me to sam. I smirked "please" he whispered glancing shyly at tallia "hear that sweetheart he wants you" she gulped I chuckeled "not just yet" say smirking then looked at tallia "whats your lucky number" she looked confuced "12 why" I smirked and pulled out the deviced again chuckling darkly "12 it is now pick a number between 1 and 10" I said sam went to talk but one looked and he shut up I smirked "8?" I smirked even bigger ""here that boys you get 12 minutes at level 8" and with that I turned them on and intensity level 8 and set a timer that was all it took for sam and cas to be reduced to nothing more than sobbing messes "oh shit dean ah fuck please oh shit fuck deaaaan please" was all sam could moan. I smirked and listened to cas "dean please ahhhhh stop stop it ahhhhh please please please deeeaaannnn" I smirked and stradled tallia causing her to gasp "dean?" she wimpered "shhh just listen to them10 more minutes of this" I lent forward and kissed her hard and pationatly cauing her to moan she was waring a skirt so all that was between us was her thin dam nickers and my jeans I smirked grouning into her feeling her damness through my jeans "god your so wet" I moaned. Grounding down harder "dean" she moaned and that was it I had what I had always wanted I lent forward and whispered into her ear "im going to fuck you so hard yourll be beging me to never stop" and playfully thrusted into her cauing her to moan out "oh god " I smirked grounding into and holding still "and sam and cas are going to watch every second of it, wishing they were me"and with that I thursted hard onto her one then pulled away as the alarm went off. I turned the remotes off and bohth sam and cas relaxed "please dean" was all sam could manage I smirked and let them get there baringing then one all eyes were on me I started to stipp. Slow and teasingly. I undid my belt buckle and slowly pulled it out.


End file.
